


The Spire and The Thunderstorm

by MayorOfCanTown



Series: The Amvely Region [2]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Gen, Play Fighting, Pokemon Training, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfCanTown/pseuds/MayorOfCanTown
Summary: Taren, the Electric-type Elite 4 member, and Garett, the Steel-type, have a one-on-one spar to keep themselves fresh.
Series: The Amvely Region [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761055
Kudos: 3





	The Spire and The Thunderstorm

"You know the drill, Tar. One Pokemon each, no time limit, no Dynamax, last standing wins." Garett rolls his shoulders, tossing his Heavy Ball between his hands, face curling into a half-smile. "Ready?"

Taren smirks, giving Luxray a head-pat before stepping out of the ring, Luxray taking his battle-ready stance. "I'm ready, but you best be too... Got some tricks up my sleeve, bug boy."

"Insulting my code? Low blow." Making an annoyed grunt, he tosses the ball, releasing Scizor. That tracks. As she appears, she flexes and flutters her wings, holding a claw out towards Luxray. All four of them stand in total silence, just watching, breathing in and out, Garett waiting for an opening, Taren looking for just the right moment. When nearly ten seconds have passed, the silence is suddenly broken by both trainers:  
  
"Scizor, Swords Dance!"  
  
"Luxray, Wild Charge!"

Immediately, the practice room springs to life. Scizor spreads her arms and closes her eyes, blue swords raining from above, her entire body glowing faintly red, finishing the dance just in time for her to get launched across the room by Luxray slamming his entire body into her, powered up by electricity. Wincing, Garett wastes no time, shouting, "Bug Bite, now!" as Scizor launches herself forward, her bared fangs glowing white, just barely missing as Luxray dodges to the side. He isn't so lucky the second time, as Scizor launches forward again, sinking her teeth into him.

"Electric Terrain!" comes Taren's own shout, and a pulse of electrical energy shoots out of Luxray in all directions, knocking Scizor off him, and charging the ground all around him. She takes to the skies, eyeing up Luxray, now stalking the field much faster than before. The disruption settles into another moment of silence as Garett took long, deep breaths. Taren, on the other hand, let out a laugh. "God, we should fight more often."

He takes the moment of distraction to make his move. "Bullet Punch!" Quick as a flash, she makes her move, connecting with Luxray, still powered up by the Swords Dance, flying back and preparing for another.

"Dodge, then Quick Attack!" Between the Quick Attack and the Electric Terrain, Luxray was now moving like a blur, just about on par with Scizor's Bullet Punch. With the element of surprise, he just scrapes out of the way of her claw, then connects his claws with her side, leaving a trail of yellow sparks.

Breaking his 'thinking face', Garett smiles, getting more into it. "Nice thinking, but I'd like to see you dodge this! Scizor, Aerial Ace!"

"Quick At-" is all Taren manages to get out before the blinding speed of Scizor lands a massive hit on Luxray, his front legs buckling a little, trying to stretch and shake it off. "You okay, bud?" In response, he lets out a loud roar, and paws at the ground. "Nice work, bud! Now, go, Wild Charge!" Cloaked in electric energy, Luxray leaps up into the air, moving much faster than his first try, narrowly missing the incredibly fast Scizor. "Again! Wild Charge!" As soon as he makes contact with the ground, he spins around and launches up again, this time thumping directly into Scizor's back, knocking her to the floor, getting a small followup shock form the Electric Terrain. Both Pokemon steadied themselves again, looking equally hurt and tired.  
  
"Now, Scizor-" is as far as Garett gets before Taren, trying to read ahead, interrupts him.

"Dodge, Quick Attack!" he shouts, a little proud to intercept Garett's incoming Aerial Ace.

"- intercept him with Bug Bite!" he smirks, catching a glance of both Taren and Luxray's shocked faces before the latter feels powered up fangs sink into him once more. "Did you see that one coming, huh? Now, one last Bullet Punch!"

Scizor flies back, then launches forward, claw outstretched, just a hair away from connecting with Luxray's face, when only just audible, Taren mutters: "Luxray. Fire Fang."

Still sped up by the Electric Terrain, in the space of half a second, Luxray opens his mouth, firey jaws and teeth forming in front of him, both sets clamping down on to Scizor's arm, dealing a massive amount of damage, Garett swearing under his breath, with a smile. "Damn, you changed your moves, bastard."

"What can I say? Guess I can still learn something. Fire Fang, let's end this!"

"Now or never! Aerial Ace!"

The two Pokemon clash, and after a second's hesitation, it's Luxray who slumps to the ground, knocked out. Scizor, hunched over and panting, raises a single claw in victory, before disappearing back into Garett's Heavy Ball. "Great job, Scizor. You earned a good rest."

At the same time, Taren rushes forward, pulling out a potion, spraying it over the collapsed Luxray, who stirs letting out a gentle purr. "You did great, bud. I'm so proud of you." He nuzzles into him, before standing back up to shake hands with his defeater. "What's that, 2 win advantage to you now?"  
  
"Spot on, but you've come back from worse before."  
  
"You bet, bug boy. I'll get you next time."  
  
With a wide smile from both trainers, they take off, both in desperate need of some water, and a nap.


End file.
